The Better of the Two
by DemonBredChild
Summary: A 2000 year old bet is about to take place. The old senshi has been long gone, and the new senshi will be reunited. The Briefs and the Sons will be pinned in a contest of strength against each other. Will it end with a medal, or a bang?


Hey! I'm Back! And I got more crap for you to read! So sit your ass down, hold on tight, and grab some popcorn, cause your in for in for a long night of fun, nonsense, and pure crap! And if its not night-time over there, wait until it is, cause I said so!  
  
I don't own DBZ, though I used to own a SSJ Goku action figure, I wonder whatever happened to that thing...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
The Better of the Two  
  
Prologue: The Promise of a Dragon  
  
It's 2000 years since the existence of the Z senshi, and all is well. The world was shaken apart through various earthquakes, creating new continents. The countries that inhabit them have gone through so many wars and civil wars that technology has dwindled down to a modern state. All traces of the Sons and Briefs have been seeped and blended into the population of Earth.  
  
Yet two clear reminders of the senshi remained hidden on the planet.  
  
The Dragonballs...  
  
and Icarus...  
  
At the time of the Z senshi's existence, Icarus was a meager 30 years old, but he being a High Dragon could live on, for a good 10,000 years; and he, being a High Dragon, could develop telekinetic and telepathic powers. This would be put to good use by a certain demi-sayajin duo.  
  
Back in their college days, Son Goten and Trunks Briefs made a bet. They bet over who had the better family. Trunks believed that such a bet couldn't be settled without letting their families grow and sink in to the population of Earth. Goten agreed, and they decided that after 2000 have passed after that point, the two would return to earth, to take command of their family sides, in a contest of families to see which was the better. But how would this be so? The Eternal Dragon can't bring someone back from the afterlife after 1 year of death. But here was where Trunks' genius came in. The duo formulated a plan. A plan that went kinda like this:  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
12:00 PM- A lone boy stood on the clear plains of the fields just outside of the 439 Mountain area.  
  
He should have been here by now! thought Goten.  
  
"Sorry I'm late" Goten turned around to face the blue-eyed heir to the Briefs fortune "Had to use an air car, didn't want my dad following me here"  
  
Goten chuckled "Keeps his senses on 24/7, no?" Trunks nodded "Well, lets get started, my mom'll have may ass if I'm not in my bed in the morning"  
  
"Frying pan?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
A moment of silence...  
  
"So what now, Trunks?"  
  
"We wait..."  
  
The wind breezes past them both and a shadow can be seen flying through the moon's image. Its wings flap slowly, gracefully, pushing through the air with magnificent beauty. [A/N I've always had a thing for dragons, then again, haven't we all? ; )]  
  
Icarus landed in front of the two boys, he'd grown a good bit since Gohan's time as a child. He was a good 8 feet taller, with larger muscles and a strong pair of wings his horns had grown longer, with an even more beautiful tone of Ivory. His once light purple scales, had grown to a darkened violet, and Icarus himself has grown wiser, with his new ability to communicate telepathically.  
  
Goten and Trunks gave their long-time friend a hug. "How you doin' buddy?" Goten asked.  
  
Fine, fine, but the forest gets boring after a while, I'm thinking of moving into the city... the dragon snorted playfully. The demi-sayajin pair laughed.  
  
"I can see the headlines now, 'DRAGON INVADES WEST CITY, HERCULE IN PANIC! IS THIS THE END?'" Even more laughter, and a few low growls from Icarus.  
  
"Heheheh... but enough with the small talk, lets get down to business guys. Icarus, do you have the dragon balls?" Icarus opened his mouth, letting 7 gleaming, round and wet orange crystals fall to the floor. "Uhh... that'll have to do for now, Okay you ready Goten?" He nodded "Alright then... I SUMMON YOU, SHENRON! COME FORTH AND GRANT MY WISH!"  
  
The seven balls glowed a bright gold. In that awe inspiring moment, the seven legendary dragon balls seemed merge them shelves, creating vortex to another world, hidden from humanity and all other life, where great god-creatures such Shenron exist. Within moments, a piercing light escaped the vortex, rising to the sky in hundreds and hundreds of twists and turns. It came to a stop only inches away from the group, and their formed the dragons head, the rest of his body following suit.  
  
"It still amazes me how he does that..." whispered Goten.  
  
Icarus, on the other hand, was frozen still, even after years of knowing of the Eternal Dragon's existence, he had never seen it once in his life, at least, until now.  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR WISH?" the Dragon bellowed.  
  
"I wish me and my friend can be wished from the afterlife one last time, on the given command of the High Dragon sitting next to me." For a moment, the dragon's great eyes shined a deep red, and then returned to their normal state.  
  
"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?"  
  
Now it was Goten's turn, "I wish that upon our arrival from the afterlife, a letter will be sent to each living Briefs and Son, stating them to come to this very spot, to be entered in a contest of strength, between Sons and Briefs, their hosts being us!"  
  
Shenron's eyes grew a deep red once more, "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!" and the deed had been done. The Dragon returned to its home as magnificently as it came, and the Dragons balls spread themselves to the four corners of the earth, to once again await an owner.  
  
"Now all that's left is the promise..." Goten and Trunks both turned to Icarus. "Icarus, do you swear upon you heart, soul, body, and mind, that you will wish back to life in exactly 2000 years?"  
  
I do.  
  
"Will you take this..." Trunks pulled out and one of Vegeta's old Sayaijin heirlooms, a royal amulet "... as a symbol of your oath?"  
  
Icarus nodded. I will take this as a symbol of my oath, and I will keep my promise, forever more.  
  
"Good" Trunks placed the amulet around Icarus' neck with some difficulty, considering that the dragon had grown a bit. Now, with the job done, they all returned to their abodes, Goten to his House in the woods, Trunks to Capsule Corp., and Icarus to his cave in the forest, which would soon become too small for him.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Now, the time had come for the two to return. Icarus stood at the very plain he stood on, 2000 years ago. Though world had changed, this one spot had somehow managed to stay the same. Yet Icarus had become very different. In those last 2000 years, he'd easily grown 15 times his previous size, his scales now a dark, dark mix between night blue and red violet. His Ivory horns had grown even more beautiful, more powerful, and more massive. Yet, it was his wisdom that had grown the most, and his mind that had gained the greatest of his strengths. Telekinesis at a level as high as his gave him unimaginable powers, powers great enough to hide him and keep him alive for all those years. Yet he still kept the amulet Trunks had given him around his neck, extended its string to help it fit. But for as great as the High Dragon had become, he still looked puny in the eyes of Shenron, the very same Shenron which floated in front of him this very moment.  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR WISH?" He asked.  
  
Time to fulfill my promise... thought the smaller dragon. I wish for the revival of Son Goten and Trunks Briefs! And for my second wish, I would like a third horn!  
  
"YOUR WISH HAS- ER, WHAT? A THIRD HORN? WHY WOULD YOU WANT THAT?"  
  
I'm having problems with my love life...  
  
"OH, I SEE... WELL, UH-AHEM-YOURWISHHASBEENGRANTED! ER-BYE!" The Dragon disappeared as quickly as it came, blahblahblah, and the dragon balls fly away.  
  
... Well that was strange...what the?  
  
A Blinding light flashed across the face of the earth, Icarus grew a third horn, all the Briefs and Sons received their letters, and the demi-sayajin duo had returned, with 20 year old bodies, and 2000 year old souls.  
  
"Hey Icarus. Boy, have you grown..."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
So watcha think? I'm not gonna abandon this story like I did with my other one.  
  
P.S. I didn't abandon "But I thought that was Dad's job!", I'm just rewriting it. I think I could have done a better job so I'll repost it once I've got enough done.  
  
Please Read & Review. 


End file.
